Bardock
Bardock is the husband of Gine, Kakarot's (Goku) and Raditz's father and Gohan's & Goten's grandfather. He is also Pan's great grandfather and Goku Jr.'s ancestor. He is a low-class Saiyan. It was also stated by the Daizenshuu that his power level was around 10,000 which was as strong as King Vegeta before he died. He was killed by Frieza's Supernova. He is the main character of the television special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku. He also makes a comeback in Frieza's flashback during the Frieza saga. Appearance Bardock looks extremely similar to Goku, but with a darker skin tone. He is tall and muscular and has the same hairstyle as Goku. Bardock's outfit is a suit of green and black Saiyan Armor with no shoulder pads. Bardock wears a green scouter. He sports red wristbands and a headband stained by his comrade, Tora's blood. Bardock has a scar on his left cheek in an X shape that a defending inhabitant of Kannassa gave him while he was fighting against Bardock and his crew. Dragon Ball Minus Bardock, with his comrades, are fighting aliens on another world, when their scouters are alerted by a message from the Saiyan homeworld. There, he sees Frieza's spaceship hovering near the planet, and Bardock assumes Frieza has another plan in mind. He reunites with Gine, his mate, and questions her about their son. Gine reminds him that he is still in the incubator, but it's been three years, so he will be released soon. Bardock steals an Attack Ball, and he, along with Gine, send Goku (Kakarot) away to Earth, and informs Raditz, their oldest son, of his departure. A month later, Frieza charges a Supernova, and destroys the planet. Battle of Kannassa As the challenge of conquering planet Kannassa arose, Bardock's band of low-class Saiyans attempted to take over Kannassa. But, when a full moon arose they took Great Ape form and cleared Kannassa of it's inhabitants. Only one lived and he caught Bardock off-guard and by hitting a pressure point in his s pine, gave him the ability to see the future. But, was quickly killed by Tora. The Kannassan believed that in due time he would see the true Frieza. But when Dodoria and Zarbon reported that they took Kannassa in one night when it has been in the pool for weeks. This is when Frieza decided to destroy Planet Vegeta. Bardock saw this with his ability to see the future and tried to tell the other Saiyans but they didn't believe him, their ignorance leading to their deaths. Fighting Frieza 's Supernova]]The Doctors said that his power level was reaching 10,000 (roughly King Vegeta's level), so they believed he could defeat Frieza. On the day Frieza tried to Genocide the Saiyans by destroying Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta lead an expo into Frieza's space ship in hope of defeating Frieza. But was quickly executed with a punch to the jaw. Bardock attacked Frieza directly but was killed by Frieza's Super Nova along with some of Freiza's troops and almost all of the Saiyan Race except for Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, Broly, Paraguas, and Tarble(Vegeta's younger brother). Abilities * Flight-the ability to fly with the power of ki. *Ki Blast-the most basic form of energy wave. *Final Revenger-A rush attack used by Bardock. He punches the opponent then hits them in the air and knees them in the back then hits th opponent down. *Full Power Energy Wave- A upgraded version of an energy wave. *Final Spirit Cannon- A very powerful blast from one hand. Transformations Ozaru Bardock has the ability to transform when the moon if full if his tail is in tact. Super Saiyan 1 Bardock gained this form on ""Planet Plant"" while fighting frieza's ancestor. Super Saiyan 2 After a few years of being the protector of ""Planet Plant"" Bardock finally transformed into super saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 3 Bardock got this form near the end of his life but he does not rely on it coz of its way to suck the users energy quickly. Golden Ozaru Bardock was able to transform into the ""Golden Ozaru"" one day on the ""Planet Plant"" Episode of Bardock Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock is a three chapter manga created by Ooishi Naho and based on the video game Dragon Ball Heroes. It features a spin-off scenario taking place after the events of the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, in which Bardock survives after his confrontation against Frieza and turns into a Super Saiyan. The first chapter was published on June 21, 2011, in V-Jump, the second chapter was published on July 22, 2011, and the final chapter was published on August 21, 2011. Gallery Category:Characters who can fly Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Saiyans Category:Episode of Bardock Category:Movie characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Low-Class Saiyan Category:Fathers Category:Neutral Category:Deceased